Wind Without Sea
by RukaMichi92
Summary: Because of a youma fight, Michiru was hurt and so the story goes... Will she get amnesia? ow will Haruka be able to cope with it? Read to find out! R & R!


**For those of you who read the old version, there's not going to be much changes but I'll try my best... XD**

**And, oh... This is **_NOT_ **an **_AU_

**So if you hate to read a story on those** _senshi things_**,** _war planning_**, i suggest you click the **_back_** button now...**

**Thank you!**

**Please, R & R!**

* * *

"Deep Submerge!" The Sea Senshi yelled out her attack towards the creature before her. Much to her dismay, the monster managed to dodge her attack without getting a slight bruise. She flinched a little as the red eye creature made a deep cut on her forearm. "Uranus!" She shouted, a sign that there's an opening for her partner to attack.

"World Shaking!" The Wind Senshi took the opportunity to take it down but the attack didn't even weaken the huge 'thing'. "Shit!" She muttered. The blonde Senshi ran to her partner with a worried look plastered on her face. Though all she had in mind was Neptune right now, she still tried her very best to dodge each and every attack of the monster. "Neptune.. Daijoubuka?" Neptune gav her a weak smile as she tried to maintain her balance.

"Daijoubu… Shimpaishinai!" She took a look at her own bleeding arm. "It's just a cut."

"Yeah, a deep one too." The taller figure lifted the other's arm.

"Look out!" Neptune yelled as she pushed her partner away.

"NEPTUNE!" The creature swept its tail which made the aquamarine hair Senshi to hit against the tree behind her… Hard. "NO!" Time seemed to stop for the Sea Senshi as fell forward gracefully with that smile on her face; a relief smile which meant that she's glad Uranus's safe. Neptune laid on the ground, watery eyes on her soul mate, who could only stand and watch from afar. A stream of blood was flowing from the back of her head. It was then her vision became vaguer by the seconds. "You filthy monster!" Before she could yell out her attack, two familiar figures appeared at the scene.

"Dead scream."

"Pluto!"

"Go, Uranus. Save yourselves, we'll take care of everything." The eldest one said, narrowing her eyes at the monster. "Now… Where were we?"

"Michi, hang in there!" Haruka shook the lifeless body as she de-transformed. "Michi!"

"Yokatta… Y-You're alright…" She gave her lover a weak smile as she tried to reach out to caressed Haruka's cheeks.

"Michi, hang in there, the ambulance's coming!" Haruka took Michiru's hands in her own.

"Aishiteru, R-Ruka…"With her last breath, she blacked out.

"MICHI!"

* * *

Haruka sat to the side of the hospital bed, her legs crossed. Her deeply creased brow resting hard on her knuckles with her elbow sternly propped upon the arm rest. Minutes seemed to pass like years as she sat there, waiting and waiting… Never had she been so concerned. Beside her stood her green hair friend, who managed to defeat the monster in no time. Their adopted daughter was sleeping soundly on the couch. Haruka sighed and closed her eyes, trying to clear things out of her mind. Setsuna had tried to comfort her but the racer would always ask her to leave her alone. No doubt, the only one who could talk one to one with her was now lying on the hospital bed. It had been like that for 3 days now and yet, not a single reaction from the aquamarine hair girl.

_She might have amnesia due to the impact on the head. _The doctor's voice was repeating itself in Haruka's mind like a broken recorder.

"Amnesia, huh…" She said thoughtfully. A weak smile managed to find its way onto Haruka's lips when her eyes caught sight of the cheap silver ring on her girlfriend's finger. "Michi, you never take off that necklace, ne…" She chuckled inwardly.

_Haruka wasn't that rich when he was in junior high. Obviously it was because her racing talent wasn't as famous as it is now. All she had for a week allowance was 10 dollars. Sometimes she would even starve herself just to save enough money for something. She ran towards the beach and just as she suspected, she saw her aquamarine friends sitting there, just enjoying the sounds of the sea waves crashing against the rocks and the aroma of the sea. She slowed down to catch her breath, not wanting to disturb the peaceful environment. She cautiously made her way to the side of her friend and sat down. "Whacca thinking bout, beautiful?" _

"_Iie, nothing much…" The shorter girl leant her head against the pianist's shoulder. _

"_Michi, Ii have something for you…" This made Michiru to look up with curiosity. The blonde lifted Michiru's hand and put her 'present' on one of the fingers. "Well, it isn't much but…"_

"_Thank you, Ruka…" She couldn't stop smiling as this was the first time someone ever gave her a present. She lifted her head and gave Haruka a deep kiss on her lips, causing the taller figure to blush uncontrollably. _

"_Aw, come on, Michi! Stop doing those on purpose!" She could hear Michiru giggle._

"_I'm not doing it on purpose, love… I'm doing it because my heart told me too…" Haruka's gaze softened as she took in Michiru fine figure which was even more beautiful in the moonlight._

"_Michi, instead of this cheap ring I could afford, I'll give you my heart…" She pulled the aquamarine hair girl into a tight embrace._

"_I know you already did, Ruka… you already did…"_

**Alright, there you go!**

**Don't forget to review! **

* * *


End file.
